This invention relates to an apparatus and a method for producing a display from a single miniature high resolution monolithic chip. In particular, the apparatus uses a chip with an array of heating elements in an orderly grid pattern with a custom die coating which changes color with temperature changes. Viewed through a lens system, this high resolution image could appear in sizes ranging from computer monitors to cinema screens.
Display screens of very high resolution have numerous applications, especially as size and cost decreases. This invention is ideally suited for a variety of portable applications.